


Principi e draghi

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Omega John, Omega Verse, Vampire Sherlock, dragon - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: L'amicizia può nascere nei più strani e fra le creature più disparate. Perché essere amici non dipende da che cosa sei, ma da chi sei.





	1. Un incontro imprevisto

**Author's Note:**

> Questa favola è stata pensata come storia della buonanotte per i figli di Mycroft e Greg, nello strano universo Omega della serie che sto pubblicando ora “E le stelle stanno a guardare”. Per chi non lo conoscesse, in quello strano mondo gli Alfa sono vampiri, i Beta sono licantropi e gli Omega sono gli unici procreatori per entrambe le razze, altrimenti sterili. Per leggere questo racconto, comunque, non è necessario conoscere la serie, in quanto sono storie completamente indipendenti. 
> 
> I personaggi di “Sherlock” non mi appartengono. Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro. Se dovesse ricordare altre storie, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura.

 

C’era un tempo, oramai lontano, in cui sulla Terra viveva la nobile razza dei Draghi. Animali intelligenti e fieri, erano di grandi dimensioni, potendo arrivare fino a venti metri di altezza; camminavano eretti su due grandi zampe e ne avevano altre due più piccole alle cui estremità c’erano le mani con lunghi e affilati artigli al posto delle unghie. Su un collo grosso e corto era poggiata la grande testa, dotata di una cresta dura e tagliente, che difendeva tutta la fronte. Il muso era allungato con le narici alle estremità; gli occhi, con le iridi generalmente gialle, risaltavano come gemme illuminate dal sole. Tutto il corpo era coperto da sottili squame, che variavano nelle molte tonalità del verde, del marrone o del nero e che proteggevano i Draghi  dall’acqua, in caso di pioggia, o respingevano il calore del sole, quando era piena estate. All’estremità opposta della testa c’era una lunga coda liscia e avevano grandi ali, che permettevano loro di volare. Erano, inoltre, capaci di comunicare con tutti gli altri animali. Se la loro imponente figura non era sufficiente a spaventare possibili aggressori, potevano difendersi con il fuoco che facevano uscire dalla bocca. I Draghi  erano generalmente di indole docile e pacifica, ma, come in ogni specie, esistevano delle eccezioni e quando un drago era malvagio, era molto difficile difendersi dal suo attacco.

Essi vissero sicuri e tranquilli fino alla comparsa di una nuova specie di mammiferi, che cominciò a popolare la Terra, sempre più numerosa: l’Uomo, che, spaventato dalla potenza e dalla imponenza fisica dei Draghi, iniziò a cacciarli, distruggendone le uova e portandoli sulla via dell’estinzione. Essi furono, così, costretti a nascondersi nei luoghi più remoti della Terra, per cercare di sopravvivere.

I posti in cui i Draghi potevano nascondersi divennero sempre meno numerosi e sempre più inaccessibili. Oramai ridotti a pochi esemplari, i Draghi trovarono rifugio in una valle nascosta da montagne impervie e qui vissero, dimenticati dagli Uomini.

Il ricordo della loro reale esistenza si perse con il trascorrere dei secoli e rimasero solo le favole, che le mamme raccontavano ai figli per farli addormentare. 

In realtà, essi vivevano nella Valle dei Draghi e non avevano più avuto contatti con gli Uomini. Solo i racconti dei Draghi più anziani ricordavano il terrore di quei tempi bui, ma per i giovani erano solo favole narrate per impedire loro di andare oltre l’altissima parete, che proteggeva la valle dal mondo esterno. Erano state messe persino delle sentinelle, affinché i piccoli non potessero avventurarsi fuori, mettendo in pericolo la sopravvivenza della specie. Inoltre, erano state stabilite punizioni severissime per chi cercasse di passare i pochi valichi aperti. Nella valle c’era tutto ciò di cui essi avevano bisogno: acqua e piante con cui nutrirsi, grotte in cui ripararsi e spazio a sufficienza per muoversi. Ciononostante, capitava che qualche giovane drago cercasse di passare oltre le montagne, pensando che la vita nella valle fosse noiosa e desiderando esplorare l’esterno in cerca di avventura. I controlli, però, erano stati sempre molto severi ed erano secoli che nessun Drago lasciava la valle.

 

 

**Un incontro imprevisto**

 

 

Era una mattina come tante altre. Il sole era alto nel cielo, ma non faceva ancora tanto caldo. Gli adulti sedevano pigramente sotto gli alberi in riva al lago azzurro, in cui si riflettevano nuvole bianche dalle forme bizzarre, che si spostavano nel cielo sospinte da una leggera brezza. I draghi più piccoli stavano giocando allegramente a nascondino, mentre quelli adolescenti avevano formato un gruppetto seduto non molto lontano dagli adulti.

“Che noia. – sospirò Ecciù, un maschio dal manto verde scuro  – Tutti i giorni le stesse cose. Ci alziamo, mangiamo, veniamo a sdraiarci in riva al lago, mangiamo, torniamo qui, aspettiamo che il sole cali e andiamo a dormire. E il giorno dopo ricomincia tutto da capo, uguale al precedente.”

“Che cosa proporresti di fare di diverso?” chiese Beal, una femmina dal manto nero.

“Non saprei… sarebbe bello sapere che cosa ci sia oltre le montagne.”

“E proprio tu avresti il coraggio di superare le sentinelle e i valichi?” lo canzonò Xint, un maschio dal manto marrone chiaro.

“Credi che non ne sarei capace?” si scaldò Ecciù.

“Vuoi scommettere?” insistette Xint.

“Ragazzi, non dite assurdità. – si intromise Ylial, una femmina dal manto verde chiaro – Sapete benissimo che esistono leggi e punizioni severe contro chi tenti di superare la barriera.”

“Certo che lo sappiamo. – ribatté Xint, con sufficienza – Ed è per questo che sono sicuro che Ecciù non avrà mai il coraggio di trasgredire alle regole. Ce lo vedete il bravo, dolce, remissivo e pavido Ecciù fare qualcosa che mammina non approverebbe?” Terminò, esibendosi in una risatina derisoria.

Ecciù era furibondo. Lui e Xint non erano mai stati particolarmente amici, ma non poteva permettere che lo denigrasse davanti agli altri giovani draghi. Soprattutto davanti a Ylial!

“Ti farò vedere io chi è che non ha coraggio!” sibilò e si allontanò dal gruppo.

Ylial gli corse dietro: “Ecciù fermati! Che cosa vuoi fare? Lascia stare quello che ha detto Xint, sai che gli piace provocarti. Non puoi fare una cosa così stupida solo per non dargliela vinta.”

“Credi anche tu che io sia un vigliacco attaccato alla coda della mamma, vero?!”

“No! Lo sai…”

“Lasciami in pace!” Ed Ecciù corse via lasciando di sasso la povera Ylial.

Per sbollire la rabbia, Ecciù continuò a camminare senza meta, fino a trovarsi nei pressi di uno dei valichi. Si fermò e guardò a lungo l’alta catena montuosa che circondava la valle proteggendola dall’esterno. I draghi guardiani ne sorvegliavano gli ingressi per impedire che qualcuno uscisse o entrasse, ma era da così tanto tempo che non accadeva nulla, che l’attenzione era molto calata. Infatti Ecciù sentì un leggero russare e, seguendo quel debole suono, arrivò vicino a una feritoia, davanti alla quale dormiva placidamente un adulto. C’era spazio sufficiente per passare. Avrebbe potuto uscire, prendere qualcosa, che nella valle non esisteva, per dimostrare che fosse stato all’esterno, e tornare prima di sera. Avrebbe ricacciato in gola a Xint la sua stupida risatina beffarda. Avrebbe dimostrato a Ylial che lui era un drago degno di lei. E se anche lo avessero scoperto e punito, ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Facendo meno rumore possibile, girò intorno al guardiano e si infilò nella stretta fessura. Dovette strisciare contro la dura parete e percorrere un lungo sentiero impervio, ma giunse alla fine della stretta galleria e si ritrovò in una grotta profonda. Con molta circospezione uscì dall’anfratto e cominciò a perlustrare il bosco che ne nascondeva l’entrata, alla ricerca della prova che avrebbe dimostrato il suo coraggio a Xint e Ylial. Non trovando nulla che lo soddisfacesse, lentamente si spinse sempre più lontano, ma, improvvisamente, si rese conto di avere perso ogni punto di riferimento.

Preso dal panico, iniziò a correre, cercando la via di casa, ma inutilmente.

Sul fare della notte, si accovacciò sotto la folta chioma di una grande quercia secolare e pianse disperatamente. Come poteva tornare a casa? Che cosa avrebbero pensato di lui i genitori e gli amici, se non che era stato sciocco e avventato? Come avrebbe potuto nascondersi ai terribili Uomini, contro cui la madre lo aveva tanto messo in guardia? Era sì un giovane drago, ma pur sempre alto oltre sette metri e lungo dieci, coda compresa! Era difficile che riuscisse a passare inosservato per molto tempo. Sapeva che nessuno sarebbe venuto a cercarlo, per non mettere in ulteriore pericolo il loro rifugio sicuro. Era solo, in un mondo sconosciuto e ostile.

Preso da questi pensieri disperati, il giovane drago pianse fino ad addormentarsi.

 

Il bosco, nel quale Ecciù si era addormentato, faceva parte di un piccolo regno, che si affacciava sul mare da una parte ed era circondato da alte montagne dall’altra. Re Andrew Watson di Bradley, ultimo discendente maschio e Alfa della famiglia che governava da lungo tempo su quelle terre, le amministrava con giustizia e saggezza. Anche la sua sposa, la regina Kathrine, era molto amata dal popolo. Il matrimonio era stato allietato dalla nascita di un unico figlio, John, che era un Omega. Il principe era un giovane bellissimo, con i capelli biondi e occhi azzurri, che presto avrebbe compiuto venti anni. Molte famiglie avevano proposto i propri figli, come consorti per il principe John, ma lui ostentava un carattere terribile, che faceva fuggire ogni pretendente, causando non pochi dispiaceri ai regali genitori. A dire il vero, il giovane era sempre generoso e disponibile, ma diventava inesorabilmente intrattabile appena il padre gli presentava qualche principe aspirante a sposarlo.

Essi vivevano in un castello intorno a cui sorgeva un villaggio e alte mura massicce li proteggevano entrambi da eventuali nemici. In realtà, le mura erano molto antiche, perché da lungo tempo il regno viveva in pace e armonia con i vicini. Tutti sapevano che, se John si fosse sposato e re Andrew fosse morto, il regno di Bradley avrebbe finito di esistere, assorbito nei possedimenti del regale consorte del principe. E se anche lui si fosse rifiutato di sposarsi, difficilmente sarebbe sopravvissuto un regno governato da un Omega. Era per questo che il re cercava un degno erede da far sposare al figlio, ma John era ostinatamente contrario e il padre non aveva cuore per imporsi perché non voleva renderlo infelice.

 

Quel giorno John lasciò il castello con una piccola scorta per andare a trovare una principessa di cui era molto amico. La carrozza su cui viaggiava passò attraverso il bosco in cui il drago si era addormentato. Vi erano entrati da poco, quando il cocchiere fu costretto a frenare d’improvviso: davanti ai cavalli si erano parati tre uomini mascherati e armati. Le guardie della scorta tentarono di intervenire, ma vennero fatte cadere da cavallo da altri uomini usciti improvvisamente dal bosco. John si affacciò al finestrino: “Che cosa sta succedendo? Perché ci siamo fermati in questo modo?”

“Ci scusiamo con vostra altezza, - disse uno dei banditi, con voce rauca e canzonatoria – ma vorremmo invitarla a unirsi a noi per qualche minuto. Giusto il tempo di prendere la chincaglieria che porta addosso, poi la lasceremo andare al suo importantissimo appuntamento.”

Gli altri banditi risero sguaiatamente. John scese dalla carrozza impettito e paonazzo: “Signori, voi non sapete chi sono io.”

“Oh, si sbaglia, sappiamo benissimo chi lei sia, principe John. E’ per questo che siamo sicuri che abbia con sé tante belle cosette, di cui può tranquillamente disfarsi senza morire di fame. Mi consegni i suoi gioielli e il suo denaro senza fare tante storie e andremo tutti per le nostre rispettive strade felici e contenti.”

Il principe lo guardò dritto negli occhi per nulla intimorito dalla situazione: “Vieni a prenderli, se hai coraggio, fellone.”

I banditi rimasero sorpresi da tanta spavalderia, ma il loro capo non poteva certo farsi mettere i piedi in testa da un spocchioso ragazzino, oltretutto Omega. Così si avvicinò per strappare la collana dal collo del principe. John, con una mossa improvvisa, estrasse la spada e lo colpì alla mano.

L’uomo urlò dal dolore: “Maledetto! Adesso ti farò vedere io! Prendetelo e dategli la lezione che si merita!”

Due uomini si avvicinarono al ragazzo. John ferì un altro bandito, ma il secondo riuscì ad afferrarlo per le braccia. Subito un altro malvivente andò a dare man forte a quello che aveva bloccato John, che si divincolò e tirò calci, ma non riuscì a liberarsi dalla loro salda presa.

“Lasciatemi! – iniziò allora ad urlare – Se non mi obbedite subito, vi farò staccare la testa!”

Il trambusto svegliò il drago, che si avvicinò per vedere che cosa stesse accadendo.

Si trovò, così, davanti una strana scena: c’erano quelli che dovevano essere uomini, dalle descrizioni fatte dalla madre e dagli altri anziani. Alcuni uomini, di cui non poteva vedere il viso, perché era coperto da uno strano indumento, stavano bloccando un giovane dai capelli chiari, che si dimenava furiosamente. Sempre più incuriosito dall’inspiegabile interazione fra gli Umani, il drago cercò di sistemarsi in una posizione migliore, ma si appoggiò troppo ad un albero che si inclinò pericolosamente verso la radura in cui era stata bloccata la carrozza. Tutti alzarono gli occhi verso l’albero che si piegava e si trovarono di fronte il muso di un drago spaventoso. Terrorizzati dall’apparizione di un essere che credevano esistesse solo nelle fiabe, gli uomini, comprese le guardie del castello, fuggirono in ogni direzione.

Anche il drago, spaventato dalla reazione degli uomini, si voltò e si mise a correre, ma gli alberi gli impedivano una rapida fuga. Si fermò, sperando di aver seminato eventuali inseguitori, invece sobbalzò al suono di una voce ansimante: “Per fortuna ti sei fermato! Ho fatto molta fatica a starti dietro. Corri veloce per essere così grosso, sai?”

Il drago si girò spaventato. John si stava passando una mano fra i capelli scompigliati, poi si aggiustò il vestito: “Sei un drago, vero? E’ buffo. Pensavo che foste solo personaggi dei racconti popolari. Tu mi capisci?” E si esibì in un sorriso rassicurante e curioso. Il drago rimase per un attimo interdetto e si sorprese lui stesso a sentire la propria voce profonda che rispondeva: “Sì.”

“Oh, bene!” disse allegramente John guardandosi intorno per trovare un posto in cui sedersi. Vide una radice affiorante dal terreno e decise che non avrebbe trovato di meglio. Si sedette e iniziò a fare conversazione con il drago come fosse la cosa più normale al mondo: “Io mi chiamo John Watson e sono il figlio del re di questo regno. E tu? Hai un nome, vero?”

“Ecciù.”

“Salute.”

“Salute a te,” ricambiò il drago.

“Io sto bene, grazie.” disse John.

“Anche io sto bene.”

Si studiarono per qualche minuto, entrambi perplessi.

“Come ti chiami?” Chiese di nuovo il principe.

“Ecciù,” ripeté il drago.

“Salute di nuovo. Sei molto raffreddato?”

“No. Sto bene.”

“Però starnutisci in continuazione e non mi dici il tuo nome!” Ribatté John, pazientemente

“Mi chiamo Ecciù.”

John scoppiò a ridere: “Scusa. Pensavo stessi starnutendo. Il tuo nome è davvero carino, ma può essere frainteso. Come posso chiamarti? – rimase un attimo a riflettere – Per te va bene se ti chiamo Sneeze?”

Il drago rifletté un attimo e trovò il nome simpatico: “Va bene. Mi piace.”

“Perfetto. Da dove vieni, Sneeze?”

“Non lo so,” rispose il drago e raccontò a John di come si fosse allontanato dalla Valle dei Draghi e non fosse più riuscito a trovare la strada di casa.

L’Omega rimase molto colpito: “Devi trovare un posto in cui nasconderti. I cacciatori di draghi sono personaggi da favola, ma se quei banditi spargono la voce che ti hanno visto… io farò di tutto per mettere a tacere la cosa, naturalmente, ma se qualche cavaliere in cerca di fama credesse loro, tu saresti in grave pericolo. Senza offesa, Sneeze, sei grande e grosso, ma non mi sembri molto minaccioso.”

“Oh, non mi offendo, John. Vorrei tanto tornare a casa.”

“Lo capisco, ma non saprei come aiutarti a ritrovare la Valle dei Draghi e tu non puoi certo andare in giro a cercarla. Dobbiamo trovare un posto sicuro in cui puoi vivere. Che cosa mangi?”

“Noi Draghi siamo erbivori.”

“Ci sono delle grotte sulla scogliera. Alcune si possono raggiungere solo dal mare. Tu, però, potresti arrivarci in volo ed io convincerò mio padre a proibire a chiunque di andarci. Tu sai volare, vero? Quelle sono ali, giusto?”

“Sì, posso volare.”

“Bene! – continuò John soddisfatto – Di giorno starai nascosto nelle grotte e di notte, quando nessuno ti potrà vedere, potrai uscire per mangiare. Ora andiamo. Ti accompagno fino alla scogliera. Mi raccomando, Sneeze, cerca di non farti vedere. Io verrò a trovarti. Una delle grotte può essere raggiunta scendendo una scalinata, che parte dal giardino del castello. Comunica con le altre, ma solo poche persone possono usarla. Quando potrò venire da te, scenderò di lì e ti chiamerò.”

Erano, intanto, arrivati al limitare del bosco e potevano sentire il fragore del mare, che si infrangeva tempestoso sulla scogliera.

“Eccoci. Quando sarà buio, potrai volare sotto di noi. Scegli la grotta che ti è più comoda. Puoi sistemarla come meglio credi. So che sarà noioso perché molto spesso sarai solo e sentirai la mancanza dei tuoi simili, ma la cosa più importante è che tu ora stia al sicuro, poi cercheremo il modo di farti tornare a casa.”

“Grazie, John, sei molto gentile.”

“Tu mi hai salvato da quei banditi e il minimo che io possa fare è aiutarti. Ora torno al castello, ma verrò presto a trovarti. Ciao, Sneeze, e stai attento.”

“A presto, John.”

Il Drago osservò l’Umano, che si allontanava. Forse non sarebbe più riuscito a tornare a casa, ma aveva trovato un nuovo amico e non sarebbe mai stato solo.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Il primo capitolo finisce qui. Il prossimo sarà pubblicato verso le 13.30.

 

Grazie a chi si sia avventurato in questa nuova storia.

 

Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

John arrivò al castello, mentre un cielo infuocato salutava il giorno appena trascorso, per dare il benvenuto alla notte con tutto il suo firmamento di luci lontane. Nel cortile principale ferveva una grande agitazione: cavalieri in armi stavano preparandosi a uscire, mentre altri gridavano ordini. Malgrado la confusione, il principe riconobbe la voce del padre, che sovrastava tutte le altre: da una parte organizzava le ricerche del figlio disperso e dall’altra inveiva contro le guardie, che lo avevano abbandonato nel bosco: “Capitano! Divida i suoi uomini in piccoli gruppi! Seguite ogni traccia che trovate! Riportatemi mio figlio! E la testa di chiunque abbia osato toccarlo! E voi! Vi farò levare la pelle a scudisciate! Avete abbandonato il mio piccolo  e indifeso bambino in balia dei banditi! E non osate bofonchiare ancora la storia del drago! Pensate che io creda alle favole?! Ubriachi oltre che incapaci! Andate voi! E non osate tornare senza mio figlio!”

Nel trambusto, nessuno si era accorto dell’arrivo del principe nella piazza d’armi. John si avvicinò con calma al padre e gli picchiettò delicatamente su una spalla. L’uomo si voltò con un’espressione irata sul volto, poi proruppe in un urlo strozzato e strinse a sé il figlio, con tutta la forza che aveva.

“John! Bambino mio! Sei qui, sano e salvo! Non ne ho mai dubitato. So di non aver allevato una debole donnetta!”

“Padre, - si lamentò John, con un filo di voce – mi stai soffocando.”

“Oh, certo.” ribatté il re, allontanando il figlio e scrutandolo bene da capo a piedi per essere sicuro che fosse tutto intero: “Capitano! Rimandi le guardie negli alloggi. Butti quegli incompetenti in cella e li tenga a pane e acqua per venti giorni. Andiamo, figlio mio, chissà come sarai provato,” sorrise, circondando con un braccio le spalle del figlio e guidandolo dolcemente verso il castello.

John si lasciò condurre dal padre docilmente: “Padre, - iniziò con voce debole – non hai idea di quanta paura abbia patito. Quei farabutti volevano i miei gioielli e miei soldi. Avevano sopraffatto quelle povere guardie ed eravamo alla loro mercé, quando è  accaduto qualcosa di strano: un albero si è inclinato, come piegato da una forza incredibile. Due spaventosi occhi gialli sono spuntati dal folto degli alberi e tutti abbiamo cominciato a correre senza sapere dove stessimo andando. Anche io ho fatto la stessa cosa e mi sono ritrovato sulla scogliera. Quando ho capito che nessuno mi inseguiva, mi sono riposato, poi sono tornato a casa.”

Il re aveva ascoltato con attenzione il racconto del figlio e gli chiese: “Allora anche tu hai visto il drago?”

John finse prima sgomento, poi fece una risata isterica: “Drago?! No, padre, ma che dici?! Era un gigantesco orso! Per fortuna l’ho seminato o mi avrebbe sbranato,” e rabbrividì, come se quel ricordo fosse terribile per lui.

“Volevo ben dire. – bofonchiò il re – Un drago! Che immaginazione hanno quelle guardie incapaci! Le farò punire come meritano.”

“Padre, ti prego. – supplicò John – Saranno inetti, ma hanno tentato di difendermi. Rimandali a casa senza punirli. Non è certo colpa loro se non sono adatti alla vita del soldato.”

Il re guardò il figlio con orgoglio: “Sei proprio un ragazzo generoso. E sia! Visto che stai bene, non infierirò su quei poveretti. Corri da tua madre, che è stata tanto in pena per te. Io darò ordine di rilasciare quegli uomini.”

 

 

**Il principe di Gand**

 

 

John corse dalla madre, che lo riempì di baci e abbracci. Dopo un bagno rilassante e un cambio d’abito, il principe riuscì a restare solo e sgattaiolò fuori dalle proprie stanze, senza farsi notare, per raggiungere gli alloggi delle guardie. Mentre tutti cenavano, gli uomini della sua scorta stavano preparando le loro cose per partire. John entrò nella camerata e abbassò il cappuccio del mantello, che lo riparava dalla brezza della notte: “Buonasera, signori. – esordì – Non ho molto tempo, quindi sarò breve e conciso, ma sarà meglio per voi che mi capiate bene. Io ho convinto mio padre a liberarvi senza punirvi e vi ho portato queste monete d’oro. Sono l’equivalente di un anno di paga per ognuno di voi. Saranno vostre a una condizione: non dovrete ripetere la storia assurda del drago ad anima viva. A piegare la pianta è stato un orso. Sappiate che scoprirò se mancherete al patto e farò punire anche le vostre famiglie, oltre che voi. Ci siamo capiti?”

Il tono minaccioso e deciso del principe non ammetteva repliche. I poveri uomini annuirono e giurarono sulle teste dei loro figli di non raccontare mai più l’assurdità del drago. Il principe sorrise soddisfatto. Rialzò il cappuccio sulla testa e tornò nelle proprie stanze, per concedersi un meritato riposo, dopo una giornata così straordinaria.

 

Mentre John dormiva placidamente nel proprio letto, Sneeze aveva atteso che facesse buio e, aiutato dalla luce della luna piena, si era alzato in volo per raggiungere le grotte della scogliera. Era stato un volo breve, ma interessante. Nella Valle dei Draghi potevano volare, ma lo spazio da esplorare era abbastanza ristretto e le distese di acqua piuttosto limitate. Ora Sneeze stava volando su una immensa distesa nera di cui non riusciva a vedere l’altra sponda. Era tentato di spingersi verso il largo, per vedere dove finisse il mare, ma aveva promesso a John di stare attento e di non farsi vedere. Inoltre, era già stato abbastanza fortunato a trovare un Umano così amichevole, non voleva sfidare troppo la sorte. Se davvero non fosse più riuscito a tornare a casa, avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo che voleva per scoprire come fosse fatto il mondo fuori dalla Valle. Si diresse alla scogliera e iniziò a esplorarne le grotte. Ne visitò diverse, fino a quando ne trovò una proprio carina: si trovava a metà dell’altezza della scogliera con l’ingresso a picco sul mare. Da lì avrebbe potuto guardare che cosa accadeva sulla vasta distesa blu in modo discreto, nascosto dalle ombre della grotta. Inoltre, sarebbe stato protetto dalle mareggiate e la grotta era abbastanza profonda da essere sufficientemente calda in inverno.

Trascorse il resto della notte a mangiare, poi tornò alla grotta e si accucciò davanti all’apertura della sua nuova casa per osservare il sole che, sorgendo dal mare, annunciava l’inizio di un nuovo giorno e per ascoltare il canto degli uccelli, che davano il bentornato al mattino. La risacca del mare e i mormorii degli animali cullarono Sneeze, che si addormentò.

Erano trascorsi alcuni mesi dai fatti fin qui narrati.

John andava a trovare Sneeze ogni volta che poteva. Sfruttando la terribile esperienza vissuta, l’Omega era riuscito a ottenere dal padre che nessuno potesse avvicinarsi alla scogliera e che solo lui potesse accedere alla scalinata, che portava alle grotte. Giustificava le sue lunghe assenze con la scusa di una ricerca di pace ed equilibrio. Re Andrew trovò strana la richiesta del figlio, ma non si oppose, perché voleva che John fosse felice, almeno fino al giorno in cui lo avrebbe costretto a sposarsi. Il Re sapeva che John sarebbe stato un ottimo regnante, ma era un Omega e non poteva essere designato erede del regno. Se non gli avesse trovato un consorte, che sarebbe divenuto il nuovo re di Bradley alla sua morte, il reame sarebbe stato il centro delle ambizioni di conquista dei regni vicini. La popolazione avrebbe sofferto e Andrew doveva proteggere il proprio popolo, anche a scapito della felicità del figlio. Era per questo motivo che gli aveva sempre concesso tutto, sapendo che avrebbe dovuto spezzargli il cuore.

Un giorno, tornando da un incontro con Sneeze, John trovò il castello in grande fermento. Fermò una della dame di compagnia della madre e le chiese che cosa stesse accadendo: “Abbiamo visite, principe. Mentre era a fare la sua passeggiata, è arrivato il principe Sherlock del regno di Gand. Dovrebbe vederlo! E’ bello come il sole e tanto tanto simpatico,” concluse con una risatina eccitata.

John era tutt’altro che felice. Era sicuro che il padre avesse invitato il principe per convincerlo a sposarlo. Sapeva che Sherlock di Gand era uno dei principi più contesi, perché il suo era un regno molto potente. John si era sempre meravigliato che re Andrew non avesse ancora tentato di presentarglielo come pretendente, dato che era un grande amico del Re Richard di Gand. Era seccato dal fatto che il padre avesse invitato Sherlock senza avvisarlo, ma era anche incuriosito dalle voci contrastanti che giravano su di lui. Per alcune principesse era un uomo socievole ed espansivo, sempre pronto alla battuta e a divertirsi. Altre lo descrivevano educato e cortese, sì, ma molto riservato, freddo e poco incline al sorriso. Per altre ancora, era gelido, indelicato e arrogante. John era sempre stato intrigato dal mistero di questa strana personalità, ma non ne aveva mai accennato al padre per timore che pensasse che fosse interessato a Sherlock per sposarlo. Ora che poteva soddisfare la propria curiosità, era indispettito dal non aver saputo prima dell’arrivo dell’ospite.

La nobile dama non si accorse dello sguardo irritato dell’Omega e continuò a parlare allegramente: “Ora il principe si trova nella sala del trono con i suoi genitori. Vedrà che le piacerà tanto.”

John ne dubitava molto e si avviò verso la sala deciso a non dare soddisfazione al principe ospite. Avvicinandosi, sentì la voce del padre che conversava giovialmente con qualcuno, che rideva educatamente alle sue battute. Quando entrò nella sala del trono, l’Omega fu accolto con entusiasmo dal padre: “John, finalmente! Ti stavamo aspettando. – si rivolse al giovane seduto di fronte a lui – Principe Sherlock, mi permetta di presentarle mio figlio John. – si girò verso il figlio, con un sorriso di incoraggiamento – Caro, questo è il principe Sherlock di Gand. Passava dal nostro regno per andare in visita alla zia, la Duchessa di Follet, e ha pensato di farci un’improvvisata, portandoci i saluti del padre. Ricordi che Richard di Gand ed io siamo grandi amici fin da giovani, vero? Peccato che gli impegni di governo dei nostri rispettivi regni non ci permettano di incontrarci quanto vorremmo! Però, Sherlock è stato veramente gentile a venirci a trovare. L’ultima volta che l’ho visto era ancora un bambino. Visto che bel giovane è diventato?”

John si trovò a guardare un giovane Alfa della sua età, alto e magro, ma muscoloso, con corti capelli neri e lisci, accuratamente pettinati, e sorridenti occhi verdi, vestito con eleganti, ma pratici abiti da viaggio. John degnò il principe del più gelido e indifferente dei suoi sguardi, allungando la mano con sufficienza e accompagnando il gesto con un annoiato: “Piacere.”

Sherlock gli fece un sorriso raggiante e gli baciò la mano. John distolse lo sguardo, già completamente disinteressato dal giovane che, per nulla offeso, continuò a parlare con il re. Nel vagare per la stanza, lo sguardo dell’Omega cadde su un altro giovane uomo elegantemente vestito, che lo stava attentamente studiando. Lo si sarebbe potuto dire il fratello del principe: stessa corporatura, anche se questo vampiro era più magro, stesso colore di capelli, che però erano ricci e scompigliati, solo gli occhi erano di un azzurro chiarissimo, quasi trasparente e terribilmente seri, mentre il portamento era veramente rigido e vigile. I loro sguardi si incrociarono. John si aspettava che il vampiro abbassasse gli occhi, per rispetto del suo ceto superiore, invece gli occhi chiari e severi dell’uomo sostennero il suo sguardo, per nulla intimoriti. Sherlock notò il duello di sguardi e fece uno strano sorriso divertito: “Sono davvero imperdonabile. Principe John, mi permetta di presentarle il mio fidato scudiero Sebastian Moran.”

“Mi meraviglio di lei, principe Sherlock. – lo apostrofò stizzito e con voce tagliente l’Omega – Dovrebbe insegnare al suo scudiero come ci si comporta in presenza di altri regnanti!”

Sebastian Moran fece un leggero inchino: “Chiedo scusa, se le ho involontariamente mancato di rispetto, principe. Il mio compito è proteggere il mio signore e ho l’abitudine di osservare attentamente tutti i presenti, per essere sicuro che nessuno possa fargli del male. Ho imparato che il pericolo può arrivare nei modi più diversi e i principi, come lei, non fanno eccezione.”

La voce profonda dello scudiero era calma e pacata e per nulla dispiaciuta per il fatto che John si fosse sentito offeso. L’Omega era abituato ad avere l’ultima parola in ogni circostanza e non poteva certo permettere che un semplice scudiero se la cavasse con delle scuse, che non erano tali: “Pensa forse che io possa essere una minaccia per il principe?” Chiese sprezzante e ironico.

“Esistono molti tipi di pericolo, mio signore, e da alcuni è impossibile proteggersi.”

Il re e la regina si aspettavano che il figlio facesse una sfuriata, invece, con loro grande sorpresa, il ragazzo piegò i bordi delle labbra in un lieve sorriso divertito.

“Seb ed io siamo amici da quando eravamo bambini. – intervenne Sherlock – Per me è molto più di un semplice scudiero. Potrei quasi dire che siamo la stessa persona. Se, però, lei principe si sentisse offeso, gli ordinerò di farle le sue scuse e lo punirò come meglio lei creda.”

“Non ce ne è bisogno, principe Sherlock. Il suo scudiero si è già spiegato. E su certe cose non posso dargli torto.”

Il piccolo incidente si era risolto. Il re e il principe Sherlock continuarono la loro piacevole conversazione. John assisteva con cortese disinteresse, ma sentiva su di sé gli occhi indagatori di Sebastian. Alcune volte lo guardò di sottecchi per assicurarsi che la sua non fosse solo un’impressione e aveva ragione: lo scudiero lo studiava con interesse, come per cercare di capire chi fosse. John si accorse di non essere stato abbastanza attento e che Sebastian si era reso conto che lo osservava. Così non si girò più, per non dargli la certezza di essere interessato a lui.

 

 

Dopo lunga insistenza, Sherlock acconsentì a fermarsi per la notte e si ritirò nelle stanze degli ospiti, con il suo inseparabile scudiero, per prepararsi per la cena. Rimasti soli, il principe chiese allo scudiero: “Che cosa ne pensi?”

L’uomo che era stato presentato come Sebastian Moran, si diresse alla finestra della stanza per guardare il cielo colorato dal tramonto: “Non so che cosa pensare, Seb. Re Andrew mi sembra affabile, come lo ricordavo. Mio padre dubita che stia tramando qualcosa ai danni del nostro regno, ma non si capisce perché abbia interdetto la navigazione di un pezzo così lungo di costa. Mentre tu sarai a cena con loro, io cercherò di arrivare alla scogliera e di scoprire che cosa nascondano.”

“Farò anche questo sacrificio per te, mio signore. – ribatté, con un sorriso divertito, il vero scudiero – Che cosa ne pensi del principe John? Ho notato come vi siete guardati…”

Sherlock si girò verso lo scudiero con lo sguardo irritato, ma la voce rimase sempre calma: “Sembra il solito principe viziato, che, solo perché è un Omega e ha un titolo, si sente superiore al resto del mondo e pensa che tutti gli debbano cadere ai piedi. Scommetto che re Andrew gliele dà tutte vinte.”

“Però è molto bello,” ribatté Sebastian.

“La bellezza non è tutto,” troncò Sherlock.

Sebastian conosceva bene il suo principe e sapeva che il tono che aveva usato significava che il discorso era chiuso. Non insisté oltre e iniziò a sistemare i loro pochi bagagli per la notte.

 

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Ed ecco entrare in scena Sherlock, in compagnia di uno scudiero decisamente insolito.

 

Grazie a chi stia leggendo questa storia di draghi, vampiri, omega e principi.

 

Il terzo e ultimo capitolo sarà pubblicato verso le 18.30.

 

Ciao!

 


	3. Nuove amicizie

Sherlock di Gand aveva constatato, da tempo, che era più facile ottenere informazioni nei panni di uno scudiero piuttosto che in quelli di principe. La gente si sentiva più a proprio agio con quello che credeva un popolano e, spesso, parlavano come se nemmeno fosse presente. Questo era uno dei motivi per cui Sherlock e Sebastian si scambiavano le identità.

Fu così che, girando fra la servitù del castello, Sherlock scoprì che il re aveva proibito anche l’accesso alla scalinata che dal giardino portava alla scogliera. Sempre più preoccupato dal fatto che questo mistero potesse celare un complotto contro il suo regno, il principe sgattaiolò furtivo nel giardino del palazzo e si diresse verso la zona in cui si trovava la scalinata. L’accesso a questa era protetto da una cancellata nascosta da una siepe verde, ma non c’erano guardie e fu facile per Sherlock scavalcarla. Scese cautamente i gradini illuminati dalla luce della luna piena e si ritrovò all’ingresso di una grotta. Appena oltre l’entrata c’era una fiaccola. Sherlock la prese, l’accese e iniziò l’esplorazione della grotta. Forse il mistero della scogliera era nascosto nell’intrigo di grotte di cui aveva sentito parlare. In effetti, si rese conto che in quel luogo avrebbe potuto nascondersi un esercito e nessuno lo avrebbe mai saputo. Era giunto in una grotta comunicante con quella da cui era entrato e doveva decidere da che parte andare, quando sentì una voce maschile, molto profonda e dolce, chiamare:

“John? Sei già tornato? Hai rischiato di non trovarmi, stavo per andare fuori a cercare qualcosa da mangiare.”

Sherlock indirizzò la luce verso la galleria da cui proveniva la voce e illuminò un essere gigantesco che ne occupava l’entrata con il corpo.

Sneeze, spaventato dalla presenza dello sconosciuto, si voltò di scatto per scappare, ma non riuscì a controllare la gigantesca coda che colpì Sherlock facendolo volare contro la parete. Il principe cadde pesantemente a terra.

Immobile.

Sneeze si accorse di ciò che aveva involontariamente fatto e tornò lentamente indietro per controllare come stesse lo sconosciuto. L’uomo continuava a non muoversi. Il drago, prudentemente, si avvicinò e lo girò delicatamente in modo da vedergli il viso: dalla fronte scendeva un piccolo filo di sangue. In preda al panico, Sneeze lasciò la grotta e si diresse al castello. John gli aveva fatto vedere, una volta, quali fossero le finestre delle sue stanze e il Drago vi si diresse.

Era buio, ma la grande portafinestra del balcone era socchiusa e lui la aprì per entrare. L’Omega non c’era, quindi decise di aspettarlo sperando che tornasse presto.

 

 

**Nuove amicizie**

 

 

La cena era stata piacevole e il principe Sherlock era stato un conversatore amabile e leggero. John, però, aveva trascorso la sera a pensare allo scudiero e aveva cercato di indagare discretamente su Sebastian Moran.  Il principe di Gand aveva risposto in modo molto evasivo, come se preferisse non parlare troppo del vampiro che aveva definito come suo amico fraterno, creando un alone di mistero intorno alla figura eterea dello scudiero. John non voleva ammettere nemmeno con se stesso quanto fosse affascinato e intrigato da Sebastian, ma voleva capire da che cosa nascesse questa strana attrazione per un vampiro con una condizione sociale inferiore alla sua. Fantasticando su una improbabile e scandalosa relazione con Sebastian Moran, John entrò nelle proprie stanze e si rese subito conto che qualcosa non andava: la finestra della camera da letto era spalancata e la luna piena faceva risaltare una enorme sagoma scura. Mandò via la cameriera, che lo aveva seguito per aiutarlo a prepararsi per la notte, e accese un piccolo lume: “Sneeze! Sei impazzito?! Che cosa ci fai qui? Qualcuno poteva vederti!”

“Ho ucciso un uomo!” Esclamò il drago sconvolto.

“Hai ucciso un uomo? Non è possibile! Nessuno può scendere nelle grotte. Calmati e raccontami tutto.”  John ascoltò il racconto di Sneeze, a dire il vero un po’ confuso, poi decise di andare alla grotta per vedere chi avesse scoperto il drago e come stesse realmente: “Se salgo sulla tua schiena, riesci a portarmi velocemente alla grotta?”

“Sì, certo.”

“Bene, andiamo.”

Spense la luce, prese il mantello e andarono sul terrazzo. John salì sulla schiena di Sneeze tenendosi al collo e partirono in volo nella luce lunare. Il viaggio fu breve e veloce, ma John lo trovò entusiasmante. Era affascinato dal paesaggio osservato dall’alto, da come tutto sembrasse piccolo e insignificante, ed era inebriato dalla brezza frizzante che gli colpiva il volto e il corpo.

La grotta era buia. I deboli raggi della Luna non riuscivano a penetrarne l’oscurità. Si sentiva il suono del mare e il canto di qualche uccello notturno. Nulla più.

“Potresti accendere la torcia, Sneeze?”

La domanda fu seguita da un leggero trambusto, ma presto una luce illuminò il volto pallido e rigato di sangue di Sebastian Moran, lo scudiero del principe Sherlock!

Nonostante la sorpresa e la preoccupazione, John non perse il proprio sangue freddo. Si rese subito conto che lo scudiero non era morto, ma respirava regolarmente. Strappò un lembo del mantello e lo porse a Sneeze: “È solo ferito e non sembra grave. Vai a bagnare questo straccio alla fonte. Prendi anche uno dei contenitori, che ti ho lasciato nella grotta accanto, e riempilo di acqua. Fai più presto che puoi.”

Il drago volò via. In attesa del suo ritorno, John cominciò a riflettere per cercare di capire perché Sebastian si trovasse nelle grotte, invece che nelle stanze degli ospiti in attesa del suo signore. E si stupì, anche, dall’essere più preoccupato per lui che arrabbiato con lui. Che cosa aveva quell’uomo che tanto lo attraeva? La sua sfrontatezza? I suoi occhi severi? Sneeze ritornò, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri. Il principe pulì la ferita dello scudiero con l’acqua e constatò che in effetti non era profonda. Evidentemente era stata la botta presa a causargli la perdita dei sensi. Si strappò un altro pezzo del mantello e fasciò la fronte del vampiro. Come prima medicazione poteva bastare, dato che la ferita era superficiale. Lentamente lo scudiero aprì gli occhi e John non poté fare a meno di sorridergli. Anche Sneeze era felice che l’uomo si fosse finalmente svegliato. Aveva temuto veramente di averlo ucciso.

 

 

“Dove sono?” chiese l’uomo.

“Nelle grotte della scogliera sotto il castello. – rispose John – La tua ferita non è grave, ma hai perso del sangue. Prendine un po’ del mio. Ti aiuterà a riprenderti in fretta,” aggiunse, avvolgendo una manica su se stessa fino al gomito e porgendo il polso allo scudiero.

Sherlock afferrò il braccio dell’Omega e affondò delicatamente i denti aguzzi nella morbida e profumata carne. Mentre succhiava il rosso e dolce liquido vitale, il vampiro girò lo sguardo intorno e vide il drago. Lasciò il braccio di John e cercò di alzarsi di scatto. Sneeze, spaventato, si arrotolò su se stesso.

“Fermi tutti e due! – intimò John – Sneeze, non fare movimenti bruschi e tu, stai seduto. Hai preso una botta in testa e potresti avere problemi di equilibrio.”

“La botta deve essere stata molto forte. Vedo un drago,” sbottò Sherlock, scuotendo la testa.

“In realtà, il drago c’è davvero e sarebbe stato meglio che tu non lo avessi scoperto,” sospirò John.

“Volete usarlo per attaccare gli altri regni!” Sibilò l’Alfa, in tono accusatorio.

“Assolutamente no! Chi pensi che siamo! Dei guerrafondai?! Inoltre, nessuno sa di Sneeze, oltre a me,” ribatté l’Omega, indispettito.

“Sneeze?!”

“Il drago si chiama Sneeze.”

Sherlock abbozzò un sorriso.

“Sì, lo so, è un nome bizzarro. Però è carino, non trovi?” John ricambiò il sorriso.

“Glielo hai dato tu?”

“Sì, io … Ehi! Io sono un principe e tu uno scudiero! Porta il dovuto rispetto al mio rango!”

“Segreto per segreto, anche io sono un principe.”

John lo guardò stupito: “Tu sei … cosa?! Tu sei Sherlock Holmes! E’ per questo che le descrizioni sul tuo carattere sono così diverse! Ti scambi con il tuo scudiero per poter spiare indisturbato gli altri regni! – l’Omega era davvero arrabbiato per l’inganno – E visto che tu fai il doppio gioco, pensi che tutti siano falsi come te!”

Si allontanò da lui e andò a sedersi indispettito vicino a Sneeze voltando le spalle al vampiro.

“Capisco la tua irritazione, ma come avrei potuto scoprire perché tuo padre avesse proibito la navigazione vicino alla scogliera, senza questo piccolo sotterfugio?”

“I nostri padri sono amici da quando erano bambini, i nostri regni sono alleati da sempre e diffidate della nostra lealtà, senza nemmeno il beneficio del dubbio?!”

“Mio padre si fida ciecamente di re Andrew, ma quando è arrivata la notizia del blocco della navigazione vicino alla scogliera, il capitano delle guardie ha insinuato il sospetto di una cospirazione ai nostri danni. Sappiamo che i licantropi hanno chiesto la tua mano. I Moriarty sono un famiglia potente e subdola. Per quanto ci fidassimo di tuo padre, dovevamo essere più che certi che il capitano non avesse ragione. Che voi non aveste deciso di cedere il regno ai nostri nemici. Dovevamo indagare per la nostra sicurezza. Per quanto sia piccolo, questo regno è in posizione strategica. Tu continui a rifiutare tutte le proposte di matrimonio che ti vengono poste dai vampiri, malgrado alcune siano state fatte da famiglie molto influenti e prestigiose. Abbiamo temuto che tu fossi attratto dai licantropi. Avevamo bisogno di sicurezza. A parti invertite, avreste fatto la stessa cosa,” spiegò Sherlock.

John continuava a voltargli le spalle, irritato, ma, in cuor suo, capiva le ragioni del vampiro: “Non avete mai preso in considerazione il semplice fatto che io trovi umiliante dovere sottostare a un Alfa, solo per il fatto di essere un Omega? Chiunque mi sposi, si approprierà del mio regno. Se io fossi stato un Alfa, come mio padre, sarei stato il legittimo erede e nessuno avrebbe potuto strapparmi la corona. Solo perché sono un Omega, voi Alfa e Beta pensate a come rendermi vostro schiavo e sottrarmi ciò che è mio di diritto.”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte: “Mi dispiace. Non ho mai considerato le cose da questo punto di vista.”

“È ovvio che tu non lo abbia fatto! Sei una Alfa! Cosa vuoi saperne, tu, di come si senta un Omega? Per voi non siamo nulla. Solo un mezzo per ottenere uno scopo.”

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte. Non aveva mai considerato il punto di vista di un Omega. Di solito li considerava solo delle seccature, perché tentavano di conquistarlo con modi sdolcinati e ridicoli per farsi sposare da lui. John era diverso da tutti gli altri. John non solo non voleva intrappolarlo in un matrimonio, ma reclamava quelle che sarebbero state delle valide rivendicazioni sul trono del padre, se non fosse stato per il suo genere. Al suo posto, Sherlock avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Si rese conto di provare una grande simpatia per il giovane Omega e di volerne sapere di più. Doveva, però, conquistare la sua fiducia e non sarebbe stato facile: “Dove hai trovato il drago?”

John non rispose.

“Capisci l’assurdità di nascondere un drago? Non vedi quanto è grande? Per ora puoi trattarlo come un simpatico cucciolo, ma un giorno la sua natura prevarrà, ti si rivolterà contro e inizierà a distruggere prima il tuo regno, poi quelli vicini.”

Stavolta fu Sneeze a rispondergli arrabbiato: “Ma chi ti credi di essere, a dare giudizi su tutti, senza nemmeno conoscerli? Per chi mi hai preso? John si è dimostrato un caro amico. Mi ha nascosto e protetto. Si è fidato di me e mi ha concesso la sua amicizia. Non farei mai nulla per nuocere al suo regno!”

“Hai insegnato al tuo drago a parlare?”

Sneeze si levò in tutta la sua altezza e per la prima volta John lo vide veramente furibondo: “Uomini! – iniziò sprezzante – Vi credete superiori a tutte le altre creature viventi, ma siete i peggiori animali esistenti sulla Terra! Distruggete tutto indiscriminatamente senza pensare alle conseguenze. Vi uccidete persino fra di voi! E le bestie feroci saremmo noi?! Ci avete portato sull’orlo dell’estinzione distruggendo vigliaccamente le nostre uova! E voi meritereste di vivere?! Se fossimo stati quei mostri che descrivete nelle vostre storie, vi avremmo annientati, invece ci siamo rifugiati in luoghi a voi inaccessibili, pur di poter vivere in pace! Chi è il mostro?”

Sui tre piombò un silenzio carico di tensione. Il Drago e il vampiro si guardavano intensamente negli occhi: Sneeze orgoglioso e furente, Sherlock calmo e impassibile. Fu John a parlare per primo con la voce strozzata per l’emozione: “Sneeze, scusami. Non avevo capito quanto tu fossi triste e solo. Sono stato egoista. Avevo trovato finalmente qualcuno, che non vedeva in me solo un trofeo da esibire o un oggetto da conquistare. Un amico. Un vero amico. Non volevo perderti. Però, proprio per la nostra amicizia, avrei dovuto comprendere il tuo desiderio di riunirti alla tua famiglia e fare di più per aiutarti a tornare a casa.”

Il drago si voltò verso l’Omega e parlò con voce molto più dolce: “No, John, non è vero. Che cosa avresti potuto fare per ritrovare casa mia, quando nemmeno io ricordo più la strada? Se avessi mandato qualcuno a cercare la Valle dei Draghi, quel luogo segreto sarebbe stato scoperto e la mia razza sarebbe stata distrutta dalla vostra paura. L’unico responsabile della mia situazione sono io e mi ritengo fortunato di aver incontrato una persona leale e generosa come te.”

“Ora, però, per colpa mia sei stato scoperto…”

“Se temete che io possa denunciare la presenza di un drago a Bradley, vi assicuro che il vostro segreto è al sicuro. – intervenne Sherlock alzandosi faticosamente e appoggiandosi alla parete della grotta – Io, principe Sherlock Holmes di Gand, giuro sul mio onore di non svelare ad anima viva, nemmeno al mio signor padre, a mio fratello o al mio fidato scudiero, la presenza di un drago nel regno di Bradley. Spero che non mettiate in dubbio la mia parola.”

John e Sneeze lo guardarono stupiti.

“Se mi credete, torno al castello prima che Seb si cominci a preoccupare seriamente e mi venga a cercare.”

Nessuno parlò. Sherlock si avviò verso l’uscita, tornando al palazzo attraverso la scalinata del giardino, mentre Sneeze riaccompagnò John alle sue stanze in volo.

“Che cosa pensi di Sherlock, Sneeze?”

“Credo nella sua parola. – rispose il drago – Ho guardato i suoi occhi e sono quelli di un uomo leale. Fossi in te, proverei a dargli una possibilità.”

John arrossì, ma il buio gli celava il volto: “Che cosa vorresti dire?”

“Ho visto come lo guardavi e quanto fossi preoccupato per lui. Forse Sherlock è l’uomo che hai sempre aspettato. Pensaci. Buona notte John.”

“Buona notte, Sneeze.”

Il principe si svestì velocemente e si infilò nel letto. Ripensò a lungo alle parole di Sneeze e si addormentò quando il sole iniziava a fare capolino sul mare.

La mattina dormì più a lungo di quello che avrebbe voluto. Quando si alzò, era ancora indeciso su come affrontare Sherlock. Come poteva spiegare al padre chi fosse veramente e come lo avesse scoperto? Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a trattarlo come un semplice scudiero. Doveva rivelare al vampiro i propri sentimenti? E se l’Alfa non lo avesse ricambiato, che cosa avrebbe fatto? Con il cuore in gola, John arrivò nella sala da pranzo e scoprì che la tavola era preparata solo per i membri della famiglia. Fermò una delle cameriere: “Perché non è apparecchiato anche per il principe e per il suo scudiero?”

“Il principe Sherlock è partito con il suo scudiero all’alba, mio signore.”

Il cuore di John si fermò per un attimo di battere: “Partito?!”

“Sì. Dovevano raggiungere la zia del principe e sono partiti sul far del giorno. Lo scudiero aveva una ferita alla testa, ma non ha voluto dare spiegazioni. Ha solo detto che stava bene e che era stato curato da una delle persone più generose che avesse mai conosciuto. Chissà a chi si riferiva. Certo che era proprio carino; peccato fosse così serio e taciturno.”

John non stette a sentire altro. Corse alle grotte chiamando il drago a squarciagola. Quando Sneeze si presentò, l’Omega era senza fiato: “Se ne è andato!” Riuscì solo a dire.

Sneeze si accovacciò vicino a John e appoggiò delicatamente il muso sul viso dell’Umano: “Un giorno tornerà, ne sono sicuro,” lo consolò.

John si calmò. Si avvicinò all’uscita della grotta e fissò il mare. Cercò di immaginare la sponda dall’altra parte, dove si trovava il Regno di Gand. Sentì come se anche Sherlock stesse guardando verso di lui. Sì, sarebbe tornato. Sneeze sarebbe stato il loro segreto. E sapeva che, con Sherlock dalla loro parte, il drago sarebbe stato per sempre al sicuro. John sorrise. Allungò una mano verso il muso di Sneeze e lo accarezzò. Avrebbero atteso insieme il giorno in cui Sherlock sarebbe tornato da loro.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Spero che questo strano primo incontro vi sia piaciuto. Chissà. Un giorno potrebbe pure avere un seguito.

Ringrazio chi abbia letto questa fiaba sull’amicizia.

 

Ciao!

 


End file.
